This invention pertains to the art of wearable scorekeeping devices having multiple-segment displays for showing the scores of different types of games. Various sporting or other games require keeping score and/or time. Scorekeeping options include keeping the scores in memory, writing down the scores, or using scorekeeping devices. Memorizing scores involves the risk of forgetting them. Writing down scores requires a writing instrument and medium, which must be carried by the writer; carrying such items may be inconvenient for the writer, especially if the writer is participating in the game. Some scorekeeping devices are bulky and must be carried by the user, leading to the same inconveniences as with writing down scores. Other scorekeeping devices receive and display only a limited amount of information. To address the above limitations, this scorekeeping device is disclosed.